


The American Dream

by hobovampyre



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/pseuds/hobovampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a secret otp, yes I do. I have a secret otp, how bout you?*</p>
<p> In which Phil is thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American Dream

These last few months were the greatest months Phil Coulson ever lived. 

So much had happened in the span of then and now from finding a new house with a great rent just off the main roads but still within reasonable distance to anything he might need to meeting a lovely woman--a cellist actually--with whom he has had three dates with so far. Everything was going happily well, but of course the icing, sprinkles and candles all in one was the fact that he met him. His hero, his idol, the only man to keep him going:

Steve Rogers, the real Captain America.

All of his boyhood was spent watching the dozens of films and commercials Steve made and from those principles did he consider himself to have grown up into a fine, upstanding young man with a passion for serving his country. Nearly Everything he was he owed to Steve. 

Now, he was an upstanding gentlemen having grown up in a well-to-do upper middle class white Conservative home, but he always believed in a more liberal mindset and was rather open about most things as long as they were of no threat to national security. And he never felt the need to attest this. Well...not until Steve.

It all happened rather suddenly after his initial wave of fanboyism swept itself under the rug; it was a process that was ushered along rather expeditiously considering he was assigned to watch the capsicle’s sleeping body until he awoke. Each day he happily situated himself in the adjoining room and watched through the two-way mirror with a book in hand and just smiled to himself. Real, in the flesh was Captain America. There, right there and it was incredible how excited he became just to be breathing the exact same air with a hero that existed seventy years ago.

But with his excitement came something else.

There was a feeling in his breast that was nothing like he had experienced before and with each passing day, each week that Steve lied unconscious on that table, it grew and grew. Wildly, out of control until all he could think about was Steve. What would he say when he woke up? Should he ask how he is? Should he say hello? Should he brief him on the mission? But what might Steve say? ‘Where am I’? ‘Who are you’? ‘Hello, Phil’?

And suddenly it hit the Agent full force--and this was something he was glad he learned early on. He had a crush on Steve Rogers. Infatuated even. And well...well that was unprofessional. Steve was his ward, his job to protect and here he was fawning over his bedside like he was some sort of celebrity. Well, he was. But this was different. Somehow. 

But it was at that moment when Steve might actually say his name that the heartsick flutter lifted his body and for a moment he actually imagined himself actually with the man. And every cell in his body should have screamed no based on everything he was taught as a child but every cell in his body ached for such a possibility. The cellist..she never gave him such feelings as this..

But still, very very unprofessional.

And that unprofessionalistic attitude almost cost him his job or at least a demotion a few times for once Steve finally awoke, Phil charged himself with such an intense mission to ensure that Steve was as happy and comfortable as he could ever possibly be, he forgot to update nearly three intel reports, to re-order an entire cargo plane of ammunition, food and stock, and to feed Fury’s Anatolian Shepherd Dog, Neville. 

He did, however, through that time form a bond with Steve that he never thought he could possible have. To spend the time the laws of nature demanded he shouldn’t be spending with a man frozen in time. And for him? For Phil Coulson, just being near him was perfection in and of itself. And it kept him going.

It had him believe because Steve was everything he ever wanted to be. A true soldier. A man with heart, with passion, and with conviction. 

“Conviction....heh...”

How he dreamed of showing Steve everything he missed in his seventy years of sleeping. The cities, the restaurants. The movies! How cool would it be to show him where technology brought them? The cars, and well, he’d seen the planes they had built. And sports. Football..baseball. The most American of them all. 

And that would be his dream. To eat a coney with his hero while watching the Yankees play. 

“Agent Coulson!”

Well that was a really loud familiar voice. Oh, wait, he knew that voice.

“Director Fury...hi.” He smiled and looked up. Felt his fingers getting colder. Words were said again but he was having a heard time hearing. A hard time understanding as his vision blurred enough that his Director was only an amorphous blot against the grey steal of the helicarrier around him. After a while of this babble, he felt he should at least tell his Director he was having a hard time. 

“Clocking out here, Chief.” At least it was hurting less and less. Oh..he was dying. But he knew that didn’t he? That must have been why he suddenly thought of Steve...Steve. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he regretted never taking him out for that hot dog. Or was that a dream he just created..? But. But, he knew--” Keep your eyes on me, Agent”--that this was what was supposed to happen. As he he thought so did his mouth try to translate for him. It was never going to work out, no, this was what was going to happen. What exactly what needed to happen. And...and that was okay. Because in his heart, in his very soul he knew it would be what his friends needed. What his heroes needed. What Steve needed because heroes always need something... 

Something to Avenge.

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any mistakes, any confusion points, any anything. It's very late and I have feels and well, hrp.


End file.
